Stovokor
This story is an alternate of the Usintrov Universe. Enjoy. SCP-Deadlock - Enter. MasterFrown0704 - Deadlock... SCP-Deadlock- Frown! It is wonderful to see you. The gang and I were about to sit down to dinner. Care to join us? Masterwing0704- no. Yoshfoof123- you iz all right Froon? You iz just had name glitch MasterFrown4 - Deadlock. I have come to take you. Yoshfico123 - What the hell? WhoWatchesTheToasters - Are you mad Frown? MasterFrown0704- *smile* I'm furious. TheMysteriousHood - Arm yourselves. This is not the Frown we know. charges Frown, who creates two axes and parries the thrust, and sends Fico into the wall. Yoshfico123- $#%@ Yoshfoof123 - FICO! YOU MONSTER! YOU WAS FRIEND FROWN! WHY? TheMysteriousHood - He isn't himself Foof. Yoshfoof123 - DIE!!!!!! DIE YOU EDGY @%#$ING #$%@! grabs his whip and tries to whip Frown who catches the whip and drags Food towards him and embeds his axe in Foof's head. MasterFrown0704- Fool. I am more than you. I AM THE FUTUR- *thud* Prism55_Writes- *holding bloody stick* That's a knockout. MasterFrown0704- Where am I? Prism55_Writes- The Castle Jury. MasterFrown0704- How did I get here? Last I remember I was with Bendy0704 and TheDarkGardevoir in Inkolis City. WhoWatchesTheToasters - You are with us. You attacked the castle, injuring Fico and killing Fo- Yoshfico123- Let me at that mother@#$%er. TheMysteriousHood- *restraining Fico* No Fico. Frown wasn't in control. Yoshfico123 - I don't care! Foof is still dead by his hand. SCP-Deadlock- My son, you must forgive him. He was possessed. I am surprised by the anger you show. We all mourn for Foof, but we know that he wouldn't want us to. Yoshfico123- @%&$ that Dad. I just watched myself die. MasterFrown0704- Can I interject? Yoshfico123- Listen Frown, if it was up to me, you'd be dead. Luckily, it isn't, but now one of my best friends is gone. Now just get out. MasterFrown0704- I understand. MasterFrown0704- Come here Bendy. Bendy0704- Yes? MasterFrown0704- Listen... I made a bad mistake. And uh... Bendy0704- Yes Frown? MasterFrown0704- Long story short I need you to be in charge while I am gone. Bendy0704- Really? You will let me rule Inkolis? I won't let you down Frown. MasterFrown0704- I know you won't. I will be back soon. Best of luck. /MasterFrown0704 has left Inkolis\ /Yoshes Kingdom became Ficalos Monarchy\ AtherMC- What brings you to us Lonestar? CosmosKing417- I come bearing important news about the Usintrov Alliance. Chicken10- What sort of news? CosmosKing417- I have evidence that they are actually all imposters. All except MasterFrown0704. EnderChas- Outrageous! You dare fill this room with such lies! AtherMC- Hold your comments Chas. What sort of evidence Lonestar? Lonestar-somsoc- This video... shows the UF the video of Frown's encounter. With a few edits. BlueHeart971- Fico had no reason to attack Frown. They are all insane. AtherMC- I agree. They have attacked without reason. This is an act of war. EnderChas- Are you mad? This is obviously doctored. Fico would never do that. Chicken10- Fico has been known to be volatile. I move we embargo the nations involved and warn then. Fezesarecool1- Seconded. AtherMC- Then it is decided. We will accept the Valianas Republic into the United Front and embargo the nations Toastopia, Neo-Slavia, Novarium, Ficalos, and Prismia. EnderChas- You are starting to sound like Vex. I cannot do that again. ENDERCHAS HAS LEFT THE UNITED FRONT SOMEWHERE MasterFrown0704- I have come to seek your help. There is a demon inside of me. People whisper your name as legend. Can you help me? Revarporium- I will. NEO-SLAVIC NATION TheMysteriousHood You again? &@^#^@- Yes. Me. TheMysteriousHood- Are you here for the same reason as usual? &#^!%!- A different one. A darkness is coming. TheMysteriousHood- I know. The lipids? Right? ^$&@&!#- As usual, you are correct. He has come to see the master. TheMysteriousHood- Then there is no time to lose. Are you ready? LAR2- Never more so. TOASTOPIA WhoWatchesTheToasters- Pain. Everywhere. I can feel it. Archimedes- Of course my friend. You are connected to this world. Daedulus- You put too much strain on yourself. Calm. WhoWatchesTheToasters- EEEEAAAGHHH! Archimedes- Scott! What is wrong? WhoWatchesTheToasters- The lipids. Hood. Ather. Get Chas on the Telegraph! GENKARA, FREE ZONE Yoshfico123- This is outrageous. An embargo? My people practically depend on Fresh Water from the Atherland and meat from Anglia. AtherMC- Then you will be pleased to hear Chas has left the UF. Yoshfico123- Pleased as fucking punch. Bendy0704- Why are you doing this again? AtherMC- Classified. EnderChas- Bullshit. AtherMC- Chas.... EnderChas- Fuck you Ather. Cosmos brought in a video of your combat with Frown. He said you all attacked Frown. Telders- Whoa. CosmosKing417- Objection! Category:ChatPasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Wiki Users Category:Chat Category:ChatPasta